Crow and Me
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Tujuh hari sebelum...


**Crow and Me**

 **Bakuman** **© Ohba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

* * *

 _ **20 Juli,**_

Seperti biasa kedua orang tuaku bekerja, meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah sederhana ini. Ayahku seorang petani sayur sedangkan ibuku bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah satu _konbini_ yang letaknya cukup jauh dari desa dimana aku tinggal.

Namaku Niizuma Eiji, orang-orang sekitarku sering memanggilku dengan sebutan Ei, dan aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mereka mengatakan diriku sebagai anak jenius, tapi aku tidak berpikir demikian. Aku hanya seorang anak biasa yang suka berfantasi.

Yup itulah aku, seorang anak yang lebih suka bermain dengan khayalan daripada kehidupan realita. Bahkan sampai senangnya aku akan fantasi, terkadang urusan sekolah seringku tinggalkan. Ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah marah soal itu, justru mereka suka dan mendungkungku. Mereka yakin aku akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sukses di masa depan dengan segudang fantasi yang kumiliki.

Aku bersyukur mempunyai mereka berdua sebagai kedua orang tauaku.

"Lagi-lagi menggambar? Kau tak pernah bosan dengan kerjaanmu itu ya _gaki!_ "

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari sketsa ke sosok remaja berambut hitam jabrik duduk di sampingku. Tatapanku langsung berbinar saat melihat sosok itu menatapku dengan cengiran yang menurutku sangat keren. Lebih keren daripada karakter _jump_ yang sering kubaca.

"Crow! Kau datang lagi!" seruku girang sambil menerjang remaja yang kupanggil Crow itu.

"Ouch! Kau membuat luka di perutku melebar _baka_!" tandas Crow mencoba menjauhkanku darinya. "luka ini kudapatkan setelah bertarung setengah mati dengan para makhluk bersayap sialan itu." Ucap Crow menunjukan luka gores melintang panjang di perutnya.

Aku terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah. " _Go-gomen…_ aku tidak tahu kalau Crow habis bertarung dengan para _Angel_. Crow gag marah sama aku kan?"

Aku mencoba memelas berharap sosok di depanku ini mau memaafkan perbuatanku barusan. Biasanya ekspresiku saat ini selalu dapat membuat orang lain luluh dan mau menuruti semua permintaanku.

Terlihat Crow menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun mengacak-acak surai unguku. Itu artinya dia mau memaafkanku. "Berikan aku semangka dan semua dosamu akan diampuni oleh Crow-sama ini."

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, aku berlari menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur. Tak sampai dua menit lamanya, aku kembali dengan lima potong semangka ukuan besar di atas piring putih. Aku melihat Crow tengah tidur malas- malasan sambil menghadap kolam ikan koi di luar.

"Crow ini semangkanya!" seruku membuat sosok itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Wow! Tampaknya cukup lezat untuk menemaniku di cuaca sepanas ini." ucapnya dengan liur menetes seperti orang kelaparan. "jujur saja negerimu ini lebih panas daripada padang pasir _Corch_."

Aku tidak tahu apa itu padang pasir Corch. Tapi aku yakin tempat itu pasti sangatlah keren.

Aku tersenyum hingga gigi berlubangku sedikit terlihat. Crow yang saat itu makan dengan lahap, berhasil menagkap ekspresi senang yang kurasakan, membuat sosok itu menatapku curiga. "Kau tidak menaruh yang aneh-aneh ke dalam semangaku ini kan? Terakhir kali kau menaruh _wasabi_ ke dalam kue yang kau berikan waktu itu."

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu"—sejujurnya aku ingin melakukanya sih—"aku hanya suka saat Crow makan dengan lahap. Hanya itu kok."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang menyoba menyuapku kan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Crow mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum melanjutkan acara makan semangkanya kembali.

" _Ne…_ Crow," ucapku sembari duduk berisilah di sebelah Crow. "ceritakan pengalamanmu saat menerobos markas angel kemarin donk. Pasti seru berhadapan dengan para perusak keseimbangan dunia. Menebas pedang kian kesana-kemari."

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini _gaki._ Lagipula bisa saja kau membocorkan informasi ini kepada musuh bebuyatanku Fuko. "

"Eh… aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Lagipula Crow sudah memakan semangka yang harusnya kumakan siang nanti."

"Masa bodoh."

Aku mangayunkan bibirku, membentuk ekspresi merajuk. Di lain pihak Crow tertewa keras melihat ekspresi yang ku pancarkan. "Baik-baik, tapi ingat kalau kau sampai membocorkan info ini ke orang lain, apalagi Fuko… bersiaplah untuk menghadapi tebesan _black_ paham!"

Aku langsung berlagak seperti seorang prajurit yang diambil sumpahnya. "Aku bersumpah dan tak akan mengkhinati Crow-sama!"

"Khu khu khu… bagus. Itu baru namanya seorang pria. Baiklah dengarkan, aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali. Jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik mengerti gaki!"

"Siap!"

* * *

 **21** _ **Juli,**_

" _Ne,_ Crow. Boleh aku pergi ke tempat asalmu?" tanyaku pada Crow yang saat itu sibuk membaca _jump_ edisi terbaru. "Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Selalu saja dipenuhi hal-hal yang tak menarik."

"Anak sepertimu memang bisa apa disana? Asal kau tahu disana bukan tempat untuk bermain-main _gaki_!" jawab Crow asal.

Aku cemberut. "Bohong! Crow pernah bilang kalau disana ada tempat dimana aku bisa menggambar sesuka hati." aku menarik _topi goggles kesayangannya,_ berharap remaja itu mau mendengarku serius. "Kau bahkan sudah berjanji akan mengajakku ke sana."

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Pernah!"

"Kalau begitu _April mop_!" ucapnya masih tetap membaca majalah _jump_.

Tubuhku bergetar. Aku mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Crow _baka_!" untuk pertama kalinya aku mengayunkan tangan ke sosok yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri. Aku langsung berlari, tak peduli Crow atau orang lain mengejarku.

Aku hanya ingin melempasikan kekesalanku saja.

* * *

 **22** _ **Juli,**_

Aku menatap bosan kolam koi di halaman samping rumah. Pertengkarankku kemarin dengan Crow membuatku tidak mood untuk menggambar ataupun melakukan aktifitas lain. Bahkan, kedua orang tuaku sempat khawatir melihat keadaanku yang sekarang.

Jujur aku merasa bersalah. Aku seperti orang yang egois dan cengeng. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu kemarin. Apalagi kepada orang yang kuhormati.

Aku berbalik ke meja dimana Crow biasanya muncul dengan cengirannya yang khas. Aku berharap remaja itu datang. Namun, yang kulihat hanyalah setumpuk buah di atas piring yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Tak ada Crow disana. Tak ada sosok yang tidur bermalas-malasan sambil mengorek hidung dengan _Jump_ di depan kedua matanya. _Tidak ada gagak yang menemaniku hari ini_

* * *

 **23** _ **juli,**_

" _Ne_ Kaasan," seruku menatap ibuku yang saat ini sedang merawat bonsai kesayangannya. Wanita itu menoleh hingga wajah cantiknya terlihat. Membuatku semakin enggan untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku padannya.

"Ada apa Ei? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini. apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ehm… kalau seandainya kaasan melukai hati sahabat kaasan, apa yang kaasan lakukan? Kemarin… aku tanpa sadar memukul teman terbaikku."

Ibuku terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Tentu saja langsung meminta maaf. Bahkan jika seandainya dia yang salah, kaasan pasti aku meminta maaf lebih dulu. Bermusahan dengan sahabat itu tidak menyenangkan Ei."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan kaasan! Dia selalu saja mengelak saat aku menagih janjinya. Bukannya itu sangat menyebalkan." Ucapku emosi.

"Ei,.." ibuku berhenti dari kegiatan merawat bonsai. Ia mengusap suraiku penuh kasih sayang. Membuat emosiku sedikit meredah. "mungkin dia punya alasan tertentu sehingga belum bisa menepati janjinya. Kaasan yakin seorang sahabat tak akan pernah mengecewakan sahabatnya sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Ei. Kau sering membaca komik bukan? coba pikir, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang pria bila berbuat salah pada temannya?"

Aku berpikir sejanak. "Mereka berdua akan adu jotos sampai keduanya kembali tertawa riang… apa aku juga harus melakukan seperti itu?"

Ibuku tercengang sejenak, lalu tertawa lepas dan kembali mengusap kepalaku "kalau kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa mungkin kau bisa mencobanya. Tapi kau tahu Ei, mereka beradu pukulan untuk dapat saling dapat mengerti satu sama lain. Dengan begitu tak ada lagi keegoisan diantara mereka, melainkan rasa saling mengisi. Disaat itulah ikatan persahabatan akan semakain kuat."

"Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"hm… bagaimana kalau kau menggambar diirmu dan sahbatamu itu? Buatlah gambar dimana kalian saling tertawa. Kaasan yakin hubungan kalian berdua akan membaik."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kaasan."

Aku tersenyum. Sudah kuputuskan akan bergadang malam ini. Akan kuciptakan sebuah gambar Master piece yang tak akan tertandaningi oleh karya apapun.

* * *

 **24 juli,**

Aku duduk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepiring semangka dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin sudah kupersiapkan. Tak lupa gambar yang telah kubuat semalam suntuk juga terlipat rapi di genggamanku.

"Aku yakin Crow akan datang hari ini. dia tidak mungkin melewatkan semangka selezat ini." ucapku tak sabar menunggu kedatangan remaja bersurai hitam jabrik itu. Sesekali aku gugup, apakah Crow mau memaafkanku atau tidak.

Aku melihat jarum jam dinding berputar. Berkal-kali kuucapkan sabar, diriku sangat yakin Crow akan datang hari ini, benar-benar sangat yakin…

"E-E-Ei…Ei!"

Aku tersadar. Liurku sedikit mentes di atas meja. Tak kusangka aku tertidur.

ibuku sudah ada sampingku, menatapku dengan heran. ada dua kantung kresek berisi bahan makanan di kedua tangannya. Aku lantas menatap jam, terlihat jarum panjang menunjukan angka empat.

"Ka-Kaasan, sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Bukannya kaasan selalu pulang pukul empat sore." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

Aku lantas menatap atas meja. Lima potong semangka masih tersaji lengkap dan Jus jeruk yang tidak lagi dingin lagi. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kertas yang ada digenggamanku. Membuat maha karyaku tak lagi enak dipandang.

 _Crow tidak datang…_

* * *

 **25 Juli,**

Malam itu aku memang sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah. Menghabiskan seharian di taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari desa. entah kedua orang tuaku tengah mencari diriku sekarang ataupun memanggil pihak kepolisian, aku tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Musim panas membuat udara malam tidak begitu dingin, beruntung bagiku yang tidak terlalu suka dengan hawa dingin. Sehingga tidak perlu terlalu repot mengenakan syal ataupun barang-barang sejenisnya. Cukup kaos bergambar _Dragon ball_ yang kumenengakan dari kejuaraan kontes menggambar.

"Oi _mina_ coba lihat siapa itu!" seru seseorang yang tak kukenal. Akupun lantas menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan tiga anak berjalan mendekat kerahku. Melihat raut muka mereka menatapku, perasaanku mengatakan akan ada bahaya yang segera muncul.

Aku lantas beranjak cepat dari bangku taman, namun sayang salah satu dari mereka berhasil menangkapku. Tamat sudah riwayatku.

"Hei bung mau kemana kau? Kami ingin bermain denganmu tahu" ucap anak berbadan palin ramping dan tinggi dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah kami sudah berteman cukup lama.

Aku berusaha memberontak, naas tenaga kami yang berbeda jauh. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah diam menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan. Walau aku bisa menebak seperti apa keinginan tersebut

"Bukannya kau itu Niizuma Eiji sih tukang bolos dari kelas sebelah bukan?" ucap anak satu lagi yang berbadan gemuk. "Aku tahu dia. Anak ini sering mengkhayal di kelas. Kalau tidak salah dia menyebutkan pahlawan gagak penumpas kejahatan langit atau apalah itu."

"Pahlawan gagak? Nama macam apa itu. Apa anak ini sudah gila?"

"Aku tidak gila! Dia benar-benar ada. Dia selalu menemainku kau tahu itu!"

"Kalau begitu dimana dia sekarang? Disini hanya ada pecundang bau. Yaitu kau!"

Aku terdiam, berusaha menanahan tangis. Pria tidak boleh manangis hanya karena akan di'bully' oleh sekelompok anak. Tapi kehendak berkata lain, respon tubuhku tidak menuruti kemauanku. Aku benar-benar payah.

Tiba-tiba Anak lain yang seukuran denganku langsung menarik kaos yang kupakai. Walau kami sama tingginya anak itu bisa membuatku terangkat hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bocah ini memuakan. Aku tidak suka dengannya, boleh kuhajar bos?"

"Tunggu dulu." tahan anak yang datang menghampiriku pertama kali. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa anak itu ditunjuk sebagai bos oleh teman-temannya.

Dengan kasar, tangannya menyambar kertas putih yang kuganggam. Sontak aku ketakutan dan berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"Ti-tidak. Kembalikan kertas itu."

"Apa ini…. Crow si gagak penumpas kejahatan? Oh jadi orang aneh ini yang kau sebut pahlawan gagak. _Crow huh_?"

"Kembalikan!"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Dan aku tahu arti dari pandangan mereka bertiga. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang pasti berakhir buruk.

"Kalau sebegitu inginya barang ini kembali. Memohonlah seperti budak dan berkata. 'ampun tuan'"

"Ugh… ampun tuan"

Tetapi seperti bisa diduga, mereka tak akan menepati janji mereka.

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya."

"Dasar pecundang."

Mereka lantas menyobek-nyobek kertas di depanku dengan dramatis. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, orang lemah sepertiku tak akan bisa berkutik dihadapan orang kuat. Itulah hukum sosial yang kupelajari di usiaku sekarang

.

.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik. Boleh aku ikut serta."

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pria familiar terdengar di tempat yang seharusnya sepi pengunjung. Ketiga anak itupun menatap sumber suara dengan muka terkejut.

"A-apaan orang itu?"

"Hei! Bukannya dia pria yang ada di gambaran pecundang ini?"

"Bohongkan? Crow itu hanya khayalan! Dia tak benar-benar ada di dunia ini."

Ekspresi muka mereka lantas berubah menjadi gelisah dan panik. akupun juga ikut menatap sosok yang berdiri di kejauhan itu, dan benar Crow yang amat kukenal berdiri menatap kami dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Kemudian yang paling penting adalah aura yang terpancar dari seluruh tubuhnya begitu kuat, dingin yang amat menusuk. Aku sendiri serasa seperti melihat tokoh antagonis komik dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku merasa dunia fantasi yang selama ini kuidamkan benar-benar terwujud.

Crow menyeringai kejam bagai monster yang siap memakan santapannya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat pedang berbentuk menyerupai bulu gagak. Aku tahu pedang itu, Black. Pedang yang selalu dibanggakan olehnya.

"Hei! Aku mau gabung menghajar anak itu. Bolehkan?"

"Ah.. eh i-itu…"

"Ah kalian lama. Asal kau tahu aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu lo."

"Eh?AKH! Oooh…!"

Aku terkejut. Tanpa kusadari Crow sudah ada di samping kami. mata anak berbadan tinggi itu melebar bagaikan hendak meloncat keluar dan belum lagi lidah yang terjulur serta liur yang keluar.

Rupannya Crow menendang selangkangan si anak dengan sekuat tenaga. Si anak lantas tersungkur memegangi bagian vitalnya yang sakit. Tak sampai disitu saja, Crow juga menatap sengit ke arah dua anak yang lain. Tatapan seolah mengatakan 'ingin mencoba?'

Kedua anak lainnya lantas menjerit dan berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan bos mereka yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Tak selang beberapa menit anak malang yang mendapatkan tendangan maut Crow juga ikut lari, walau dengan terseret-seret tentunya.

"Ah dasar kecoa laut! Beraninnya main keroyok saja. Kau tak apa-apa Ei?"

Aku langsung menerjang dan memukuli habis-habisan Crow, tanpa peduli perbuatanku akan membuat hubungan kami bertambah buruk.

" _Baka,baka,Crow no baka!_ Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kemana saja kau selama ini…. pa-padahal a-aku-UWAAAAAA!"

Aku menangis keras. Masa bodoh dengan tekad pria yang tak boleh menangis. Aku tak mau peduli semua itu. Yang hanya kuinginkan adalah menumpahkan segala emosiku. Apapun itu.

"Maaf ya Ei. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang membuatku tak bisa menemuimu beberapa hari kamarin. Tapi hei! Kau tahu para makhluk bersayap bajingan itu sudah kusingkarkan. Hebat bukan? dengan begini kebaikan tak akan lagi disalah artikan."

Aku berhenti menangis. Tanpa kusadari Crow sudah berjongkok seolah mensejajarkan pandanga mata kami. tak ada tatapan dingin seperti saat aku melihatnya tadi. Hanya tatapan lembut yang selalu aku sukai.

"Jadi apa artinya kalau begitu."

"Itu artinya kau bisa kesana Ei."

* * *

 _ **26 Juli,**_

"Bohong! Ini semua bohong!"

Crow menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menikmati bekal buatan ibuku, berupa sekeranjang onigiri aneka topping di dalamnya. Kini kami berada di sebuah bukit kecil yang berada tak jauh dari kota bernama Gazel, dimana Crow tinggal di sana. Dari sini, pemandangan megapolitan sangatlah sempurna. Bahkan aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa Tokyo jika aku bisa kesana nanti.

Yah, hal ini benar-benar luar biasa. Aku merasa fantasiku semakin liar ketika Crow mengajakku kemari. Hal-hal abnormal yang tak ada di duniaku tersaji lengkap disini. Bahkan jika ada karakter manga lain yang kukenal juga berada disini, mungkin aku dengan senang hati merelakan kehiudapanku yang membosankan.

Hari ini pastilah sangat sempurna, andai Crow tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kesempurnaan itu pecah seperti kaca yang rapuh.

"Aku tidak berbohong Ei… kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Hari ini adalah terkahir kalinya aku bisa bersama denganmu. Setelah mengalahkan sampah-sampah itu. Energi Oz yang menjadi penompang hidup kami sedikit demi sedikit mulai tidak sekuat dulu. Hal itu membuatku tak bisa seenaknya pergi ketempatmu lagi."

"Itu berarti kau masih bisa datangkan? Walau tidak setiap hari."

"Tetap tak bisa. Jika aku datang lagi kesana. Aku takut ada orang-orang yang sadar dan menggunakannya untuk niatan jahat. Aku tidak mau duniamu hancur karena hal itu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Crow! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Disana aku tidak punya teman. Hanya Crow yang mau jadi temanku dan itu akan terus sampai akhir. Aku—"

"Jangan cengeng Ei!

Crow membentakku dengan keras, membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa. Aku melihat kedua matanya. Penuh ketegasan namun ada kesedihan yan membayanginya.

"Walau kita berpisah. Kita tidak benar-benar berpisah. Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu namun dengan cara yang berbeda, begitu pula denganmu. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu."

"T-tapi."

Crow memelukku dengan erat. Akupun juga membalas pelukkannya, karena sekuat apapun usahaku, Crow pasti akan pergi pada akhirnya.

"jika kau merasa bersedih. Buatlah manga tentang diriku. Buatlah seolah-olah kau hidup bersamaku setiap saat. Kau sudah menjadi pria sejati Ei dan pria sejati tak akan menyerah hanya karena menemui kerikil di tengah jalan. Ingat fantasi mu yang liar itu akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu yang terbaik."

Kata-kata itu memberiku keberanian. Terkahir kebersamaan kami, Crow mengajakku untuk pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa menggambar sepuas hati. Aku menikmati setiap momen-momen itu, karena ini akan menjadi hal terkahir yang bisa aku lakukan bersama dengannya.

"Crow! Aku bersumpah akan menjadi mangaka yang hebat nanti. Bahkan bila perlu akan kutakhlukan Jump itu! Akan kubuat Crow menjadi _main chara_ terkeren di majalah Jump! Akan kubuat serial Crow menjadi manga terhebat yang pernah ada!"

"Ya! Aku menunggunya _Niizuma Eij-sensei_."

Itulah janjiku dengan Crow. Selama janji itu belum terpenuhi, aku tak akan berhenti membuat manga. Bahkan jika tanganku patah sekalipun aku sama sekali tak peduli.

Karena mimpiku adalah menjadi mangaka dan membuat serial Crow menjadi manga terbaik dan terhebat sepanjang masa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bila ada yang bertanya, 'darimana ide hebat itu Niizuma sensei? Sehebat apapun anda. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengilhami ide Crow bukan?'_

 _Maka Aku akan langsung menjawab tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, 'percayakah kau jika Crow benar-benar ada. Anda boleh mengejekku. Tapi aku tak akan malu, karena Crow adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumilikki'_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Baru pertama kali aku membuat fict dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Jadi mohon masukannya demi kelancaran gaya penulisanku kedepan.**

 **Aku sangat suka Crow! Andai Jump benar-benar meserialisasikan Crow seperti Other 11, dengan cepat aku akan menjadi pembaca sekaligus pengkoleksi pertama bila Elex ataupun M &C mencetaknya. Crow-chan Aishiteru yo….!**

 **Jujur aku nonton Bakuman baru beberapa minggu yang lalu dan itu lansung dikebut ketiga seasonnya. Begitu pula dengan LA-nya. Bener-bener super keren! Aku merasa seperti dapat mengalami susahnya menjadi seorang mangaka sejati. Kadang ku berpikir apakah novelis juga sama seperti itu. Jika iya, aku akan sangat lapang dada menerima segela kejamnya dunia persaiangan itu! Aku pria Maso Dattebayou!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Mata ne~**


End file.
